


Sunflowers and Death

by Death_Herself



Series: SpideyPool Quickies [1]
Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: This is what happens when you don't sleep. This is what happens when you are fan of an awesome author and want to tell her in a big way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/gifts).



"Pool, I told you to stop this shit!" Spider-Man bellowed towards the fellow red clad man. 

"Okay, well like. My dick is tingling and as much as I'd like to blame your ass, the Mystery Machine is about to pull up at any minute I know it."

"You sound like Scooby Doo right now!"

"You sound like Daphne! Shut the hell up!"

Deadpool sniffed the air, _nooooo_ , he fell to his stomach and placed his masked ear to the ground, _nooooo,_ he lifted his leg and shook it,  _nooooo._

"Wade, just tell me-"

A large ball of white light glowed before them. Deadpool jumped up, pulled out his duel guns and stared intently. Once the light disappears with a loud zipping sound two figures were standing between them. Peter's mouth dropped, the figures were woman both around his age. How he knew this was unclear. He couldn't see their faces even though he was looking right at them. 

 

"I smell some southerners Spidey!" Deadpool sniffed the air, "you girls gonna cook me up some biscuits and gravy? I'm sure this little nerd behind ya hasn't even heard of that culinary delight."

"OMG!" I squeak,  "Deadpool you bad ass bitch! I cannot believe I'm 'meeting you'!"

"you're not real though."

"well, neither are you."

"I love this little shit already. What's your name?"

"Death_Herself"

"Lovely real name there girly. That sounds like a little homage to the hottest broad in the afterlife."

"well yeah!" I start laughing because this is all sorts of fourth wall, not real, lunatic shit. 

"You're like, not right in the head are you?"

"whatever you plan on asking me, ask yourself, answer it then know that's my answer." I say bluntly. 

"Hey, I'm the only nutjob and Deadpool around here."he pointed his finger at me. 

 

"Cool." I turn to my travel companion.

"PrincessSunflower!! You are like... one of my favorite SpideyPool authors around. I started looking at your profile and noticed.... we have the same birthday and are both from the south!"

She nods, not saying a word. 

"Fangirling over fanfiction and fangirling over another fangirl. Awesome! Ohhhh and I've read your work PrincessSunflower. Might I say, HOLY SHIT YOU GODDESS!" Deadpool groveled along side Death_Herself. "We're not worthy!"

Spider-Man stood still, confused and speechless. Ever so slightly turned on and jealous of the way his boyfriend bowed his head and body for an also speechless woman. 

"Stop thinking Petey! This crazy bitch next to me will write whatever you're thinking!"

"hey. If we ever teamed up, we could destroy the fabric of space with the power of two maniacs and two matched perverts."

"flattery gets you anywhere my dear." Deadpool beamed. 

"PrincessSunflower we hope you will accept whatever this crazy woman is trying to write in order to make you smile or whatever." Deadpool added before I could say another word. This show down of two motor mouths could escalate.

"Heh! You can't sign your name on a present you didn't buy." I quickly look at him in a totally faux anger.

"can't I?" The mercenary and horror writer laughed and nudged each other. 

 

"Wade is this one of those author/time jumping situations? Why am I able to see this?" Peter was gaping at the freakshow.

"this particular author isn't in love with me. Surprising I know! In fact she's gaga about a man just like you. She thinks she's me. Which, ya know. Is cool I guess. You're a mom aren't you?" Deadpool looks at me. 

"Irrelevant. This whole story was supposed to let PrincessSunflower know she's appreciated, awesome, AND that we have the same birthday. I think..." I look up at the sky then nod. "Yep. That's what this was."

"I thought Texas and Oklahoma were rivals?" Deadpool placed a hand on his hip. 

"Well, yeah. But that just means we understand the woes of being ourselves in such a cookie cutter world. For a Canadian you sure are judgy."

"this conversation is done! So like. You want us to kiss or something?"

I look over to PrincessSunflower then back to Deadpool and Spider-Man. 

"Yes! Send us off with some material." I beam. 

 

Wade practically ran and tackled Peter who was instantly fighting him off. "Wade! This is-"

Lips met after masks were rolled up. The sound alone was convincing. Wade was making extra smacking sounds to agitate Peter who still accepted them greedily. Wade's hands started to travel as lips and tongues danced along and inside mouths of the two lovebirds. 

**Alright folks! Time to leave. This about to be Explicit and the author here chose Mature for some reason. It's not necessary to read this. Ya know this is like a dragged out thank you by death_herself. She's apparently lost her mind. But if you're reading SpideyPool trash then you like looking at car wrecks. Uhhhhh. Pool out. Get it? Pool out. I never pull out. Toodles!!**

Thank you PrincessSunflower for all the amazing writing you do. I hope you're doing well. You have one forever fan in me and Deadpool. :D


End file.
